Human Feelings
by Sakuya Hayashi Chan
Summary: Rin, uma hibrida de humano com extraterrestre, uma guerreira interplanetária que até então nunca teve contato com sua outra natureza...A natureza humana, mas tudo está para mudar quando um acidente provocado derruba a nave de Rin diretamente no planeta Terra e ela é obrigada a conviver com humanos. (Sesshy/Rin)(Kag/Inu)(San/Mir)


**Oi gente! **

**Para quem não me conhece eu sou uma escritora meio antiga daqui, porém por motivos pessoais tive que parar de postar, só eu sei o quanto senti falta de escrever minhas histórias (em andamento porém paradas temporariamente), resolvi voltar a escrever com uma nova história que espero que de certo, é uma proposta diferente das outras histórias que escrevo, mas estou voltando pra ficar agora! Senti saudades do meu cantinho nesse site e espero recuperar os meus amigos daqui :) **

**Vamos a história então lembrando que ela será em dois POV e o primeiro capitulo é um pouco confuso porém isso muda no segundo capitulo, Sakuya H.**

**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuU**

**Sinopse: **Rin, uma hibrida de humano com extraterrestre, uma guerreira interplanetária que até então nunca teve contato com sua outra natureza...A natureza humana, mas tudo está para mudar quando um acidente provocado derruba a nave de Rin diretamente no planeta Terra e ela é obrigada a conviver com humanos.

**Introdução: **Em um dos cômodos do enorme castelo prateado num planeta distante, um homem com pele levemente azulada escrevia em um caderno.

_Os sentimentos humanos são tão inexplicáveis...O que são eles afinal? Uma combinação de reações no cérebro? Demonstração que eles possuem uma alma? Talvez seja algo que nunca realmente vamos ter uma resposta concreta, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, minha filha possui esses sentimentos evidentes...Apesar de ter sido criada por mim e minha raça ela possui o brilho nos olhos igual aos da mãe. Espero que um dia ela me perdoe pelo que estou prestes a fazer._

- Nave intergaláctica 8000, peço ajuda, controles congelados – Uma garota de cabelos negros batia freneticamente sobre uma tecla cor vinho sobre o painel de algo que na Terra chamamos de disco voador – Ajuda por favor – Ela insistia quase quebrando a tecla enquanto gritava por ajuda embora nenhum sinal de resposta houvesse.

Enquanto isso muito distante dali...

- Nave intergaláctica 8000 prestes a colidir naquele planeta pequeno chamado Terra senhor – Algo com aparência feminina, mas pele estranhamente esverdeada e olhos totalmente negros dizia preocupada com a garota.

- Sabemos que ela pertence aquele planeta, nada mais justo que deixa-la conhecer suas origens – Um outro com aparência masculina, gordo e olhos igualmente negros dizia enquanto mastigava algo indeterminado – Sei que não disse sobre isso porém...Está na hora de Rin saber que ela pertence aos seres humanos, não a nós.

Com um suspiro a mulher deixou o local passando a mão sobre os cabelos azuis indicando preocupação.

**Capitulo um – Humana?**

**Sesshoumaru POV**

A televisão exclamava que vários moradores haviam avistado uma bola de fogo descendo diretamente sobre o lago congelado de uma pequena cidade ao norte, embora autoridades continuassem negando o fato.

- Essas bobagens me irritam – Eu dizia aos outros que se mantinham olhando para a televisão ligada.

- Se não gosta porque não vai passear um pouco Sesshoumaru? – Kagome dizia impaciente enquanto os outros concordavam sem desviar a atenção.

- Olha que não é uma má ideia – Eu claramente estressado dizia pegando meu casaco e saindo.

Bati a porta atrás de mim ouvindo múrmuros dos outros, acho que estou ficando velho para eles, os cinco mosqueteiros parecem cada vez mais desunidos na minha opinião, coloquei o casaco sobre os ombros e comecei a caminhar pela rua vazia.

- _Me pergunto se fui muito duro com eles – _Suspirei vendo a grande quantidade de carro passando pela rua ao lado, o que era estranho já que no inverno a cidade era praticamente deserta, desci a rua em direção ao lago onde costumo ficar quando quero ficar sozinho observando uma grande aglomeração.

- E é nesse grande lago que houve o óvni ainda não confirmado, embora as autoridades afirmem que o óvni é apenas um teste mal sucedido do exercito brasileiro ainda há rumores de que algo está errado na historia, as testemunhas desse óvni não foram encontradas ate este momento – Dizia um repórter para uma câmera enquanto vários curiosos se espremiam tentando ver algo do possível avistamento que não passava de algumas pedras fora do lugar e partes de arvores quebradas.

- Então foi aqui – Eu murmurei com um suspiro por não ter como me sentar no lugar de sempre, desci pelas arvores um tanto curioso com o lugar tão falado quando avistei uma garota parada atrás de uma arvore sem se mexer – Ei...Garota? Está tudo bem? – Cutuquei-a sentindo sua pele completamente gelada.

- An...Onde estou? – Ela abriu os olhos que por um momento tive a impressão que eram cor rosa.

- No meio de uma floresta eu diria – Eu disse estendendo a mão educadamente para ajuda-la.

- E a minha nave? – Ela se levantou com uma roupa de mergulho.

- Nave? – Olhei-a desconcertado – _Essa não ela é louca._

- Sim, minha nave perdeu o controle e eu cai, não me lembro de mais n... – Nesse momento ela perdeu a consciência e eu a segurei.

- _Ótimo e agora o que faço? – _Pensei pegando-a no colo e tentando acorda-la.

Algum tempo depois abri a porta de casa com certa dificuldade sendo bombardeado com olhares curiosos.

- Devo perguntar o que é isso _mano_? – Inuyasha disse se levantando – Sabia que estava com raiva, mas não tanta...

- Você a matou mesmo? – Sango disse com a mão na boca.

- Logico que não – Suspirei irritado – Eu estava no lago e a vi, ela começou com uma conversa estranha sobre nave e desmaiou.

- Certo – Kagome disse passando na frente de Inuyasha – Devemos colocar ela num cobertor não acha? Essa roupa não parece quente.

- É...Pode ser – Eu disse a colocando no sofá para que Kagome e Sango cuidassem dela.

- Até que ela é bem bonita – Miroku disse encarando o rosto dela.

- Miroku espera na cozinha – Sango bradou cobrindo a garota com um cobertor, todos pareciam animados com a ideia de cuidar dela – Não é estranho que ela não tenha nenhum documento ou celular? Será que ela foi roubada?

- Não vi nenhuma bolsa por lá e estou cansado disso, se quiserem cuidar dela fiquem a vontade, vou deitar – Disse subindo as escadas.

**Rin POV**

Acho que perdi a consciência enquanto falava com aquele humano, sinto algo quente sob meu corpo e vozes desconhecidas a minha volta, me pergunto quando vão vir me buscar.

- Ela está abrindo os olhos – Uma voz feminina gritou e ouvi passos rápidos em minha direção – Ei, você está bem? – Uma humana com cabelos pretos presos num rabo de cavalo me olhava.

- Eu acho que sim... – Coloquei a mão na cabeça me sentando.

- Qual seu nome? – A outra perguntou me olhando.

- Me chamo Rin, podem me dizer onde estou? – Murmurei um pouco preocupada.

- Você está na minha casa – Disse um humano de cabelos brancos – Se quiser pode usar o telefone.

- Não... –Suspirei – Que planeta é esse? – Olhei para ele que me olhava com estranheza.

- Terra, você está bem mesmo? – Ele disse.

Eu estou...na Terra...Porque sinto que aquilo não foi um acidente.


End file.
